Moving On
by mistressoflothlorien
Summary: My twist on the Moving On episode.  What if Harper convinced Alex to take her spot in meeting Justin that night?  *Jalex*   One-shot


**Author's Note: This is my very first fic, so I'm very sorry if it sucks hardcore. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**I don't own anything, except for my own smutty mind. :)**

**Warning: This is a smutty incest fic.. Don't like? Don't read! You have been warned!**

Moving on….

Justin looked as his long lost love Juliet ran away again. He wasn't worried though, they had a date for tonight. With a smile Justin turned and ran into the Sub Station, he had plans to make. "Juliet" ran around the corner from the Sub Station and smacked straight into Alex.

"Damn Harper! I think you set a new speed record running away from Justin. I mean, a new record for girls running away from Justin, which is some massive number I can't even count to." Alex told the blonde.

"Alex! Change me back quick!" 'Juliet' cried. Alex sigh and waved her wand.

"Transfix. Transpose. Make Harper look like herself, including the clothes." Instead of the blonde vampire, Harper was standing in front of Alex, gasping for air.

"What happened Harper? Did you tell Justin to move on? Did your plan work?" Alex asked, biting into the pear she swiped from the fruit stand they were next to.

"Well, yes, in the sense that Justin and Juliet have a date tonight at Central Park…." Harper told Alex, almost in hysterics.

"Harper! That's not moving on! What did you do?"

"I know Alex! But Justin looked so happy to see Juliet! I just couldn't break his heart again!"

"Gah! Harper, this was your plan!"

"I know Alex, but can you go tonight? Please! I can't do it!" Harper pleaded, thrusting a bag of "Juliet's" clothes at Alex.

"Fine Harper! Come on, lets go see the damage Happy Justin has done at home."

Later that night…..

"Juliet, I'm so happy you're back. I've missed you so much!" Justin told 'Juliet' as he helped her out of the boat.

"Yeah, Whatever dude. Listen, the reason I'm back is because I need to tell you to move on. Your pining over me is like super lame." Alex/Juliet told Justin, pulling her hands free from his.

"Juliet, nothing you say can change my mind. I love you." Justin grabbed Juliet/Alex and pulled her towards him. Before Alex could open her mouth to protest, Justin pushed his lips on hers. He kissed her firmly but Alex could feel the tenderness in the kiss. Justin wound his fingers in the blonde hair pulling Alex closer. Alex groaned as Justin's tongue snaked into her mouth. It caressed her tongue, making Alex dizzy. She heard alarms going off in her head as she wrapper her arms around Justin's neck. She knew this was wrong, even though she looked like Juliet, she was still kissing her brother. Still, she continued the kiss, continued winding her fingers through Justin's hair.

After an eternity, Justin pulled away from Alex, leaving Alex standing completely still, trying to process what just happened.

"Juliet, I know you just came back, but I'm ready, lets do what we put off for so long before you left. Lets make love. I have everything all ready for us!" and without waiting for an answer, he pulled Juliet/Alex towards the woods. They walked for a few minutes, holding hands. Alex had no idea what she was going to. Most of her wanted Justin to ravish her in every way possible, but there was still a tiny part of her brain telling her that this was Justin, her older brother. She was still lost in thought when she realized Justin had stopped pulling her.

"Here we are Juliet!" Justin told her excitedly. Alex looked around and saw that Justin had laid out a blanket, and surrounded it by lilacs and irises, Alex's favorite flowers, not Juliet's. This seemed strange to Alex, but as she opened her mouth to question Justin about it, he pulled her to the blanket and lay her down. Without another word, Justin crushed their lips together. He kissed Alex hard and feverously, as his hands moved towards her breast. He gentle grabbed it, making Alex gasp. It was his hands on her breast that made up her mind for Alex. She was going to go through with this. She needed this. She placed her hand on Justin's and moaned into his mouth. Hearing this moan, Justin pulled back and looked down at the girl beneath him.

"Alex, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"God yes Justin, I need you…." She stopped talking and sat up, pushing Justin off her. "Wait, you know? You know I'm not Juliet?" Alex asked, freaking out completely. She tried to get up to run away, but remembered they were in the middle of Central Park, surrounded by water.

"Alex wait!" Justin grabbed her and pulled her back to the blanket. "let me explain please."

"What Justin? Explain that you knew who I was this whole time? That you're just messing with me? Getting me all worked up for nothing?" Alex sat on the blanket, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Alex, its not like that. Ugh, can you change back to yourself please, so I can explain?" Justin asked Alex. When Alex didn't move for her wand, Justin sighed and grabbed his. "Transfix. Transpose. Make Alex look like herself, including the clothes."

"Great, I'm back, now explain, before I curse you into next year." Alex said, wiping tears from her face.

"Alex, you're my sister. I'd know you anywhere. Plus you tried to sink the boat on the way out here. And you called me super lame. Juliet would never say super lame. That's all Alex."

"Ok fine, I gave myself away, but why'd you kiss me if you knew? Why'd you bring me here?"

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Justin, but quit stalling.""No, I mean I love you. Not just as a sister. I'm in love with you." Justin wiped his own tears away as he said this. Alex just stared. She didn't know what to say. "Alex please. I'm going crazy here. Tell me I'm sick, tell me I'm wrong, that you hate me, whatever, just say something!"

"Justin, I could never hate you. When I said I loved you, I meant I'm in love with you too. Why do you think I said I need you? I could have stopped you back at the boat and I didn't. it means I want to be here." and she grabbed Justin, pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed hard, their tongues wrestling each other, Justin's hands wrapped in brown curls. Justin broke the kiss again, this time to pull Alex's top and bra off. He lowered her to the blanket and kissed her again. He kissed her lips, then moved to her neck, and slid his lips down towards her pert nipples. One hand grabbed her left breast, tweaking her nipple.

"Justin!" Alex gasped as Justin ran his tongue over her right nipple. He sucked on it, and gentle bit it before moving on to the left one. "Oh my god Justin" Alex groaned, her voice husky with desire. Justin grinned at her as he moved from her breast down to her stomach, pausing as he reached the top of her skirt. Alex froze as Justin fingered the top of her skirt.

"Are you sure Alex?" Justin asked. Alex couldn't speak, but she looked into Justin's eyes and nodded firmly. Grinning again, Justin pulled off her skirt. He stopped and looked at Alex again. "No panties? Naughty girl." Alex just smiled and spread her legs. Justin slid between them and dove in, lapping up Alex's juices. He ran his tongue up her slit, over and over again, pausing only to push his tongue into her hole, making Alex buck. He moved his tongue back up, finding Alex's little nub, and grazed his teeth over it. Alex gasped again and put her hands on the top of Justin's head, pushing him harder into her. He continued licking and nibbling until Alex groaned and her body began to shutter. She clamped her legs around Justin's head as she had the biggest orgasm of her life. She was still trembling as Justin pulled away from her.

"More. Justin. Please. I need you. Inside. Me. Now." Alex demanded, barely able to speak. She managed to sit up and pull Justin's shirt off. She tried to undo his pants but her fingers didn't want to work properly. "Justin!" She whined. Justin laughed as he undid his pants and threw them to the side. He maneuvered himself between her legs again and rubbed himself up the length of her soaked slit. She shuddered again, and bucked her hips, forcing him into her. He groaned and began to softly thrust into her.

"Harder Justin please! Fill me!" Alex cried out. Justin leaned over her and began pounding her, making Alex cry in pleasure. He smashed his lips to her lips again, kissing Alex hard. Alex wrapped her arms around Justin's back, and dug her nails in as he filled her. He pulled out and thrust it in one final time, hitting Alex's G-spot perfectly. Alex's body shuttered as she clamped on his manhood, causing Justin to come too. Alex saw the stars above them spinning as she felt Justin's juice fill her. They both gasped for air as their orgasms subsided. Justin slid his still hard cock from Alex and laid on the blanket next to her. He pulled Alex to him, and she settled onto his chest. They didn't say anything for a long time, they just laid their letting the cool air hit their sweaty bodies.

Hours later, Justin's phone rang. Justin grabbed it from his pants and answered it.

"Hi Mom. No, Alex is with me. We're just heading home now. Yes, I'll keep my eye on her. No, nothing was set on fire. Ok, Love you too. See you in a bit." Justin shut off the phone and grabbed his pants. "Time for reality Alex." Alex groaned and grabbed her clothes. They both got dressed and headed to the boat without saying anything. Before Alex climbed into the boat, Justin grabbed her. He kissed her again, and Alex could feel his desperation in this kiss. When they pulled apart, he looked into her eyes.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, sounding uncertain.

"Never." She said with a smile as she stepped into the boat. Justin hoped in too, and started to row back to the other side. Alex hoped that her smile hid the uncertainty in her own heart. She didn't regret their actions at all. She just regretted with every row Justin took, it took them closer to a place where they could only be brother and sister. They couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend. This thought broke Alex's heart, but she kept smiling. For Justin's sake.

They walked back the Sub shop holding hands, silent again. Once they got back to the shop, their hands slipped apart, and Alex forced herself to act like Alex, Justin's sister, not Alex, a woman in love with Justin.

"God Justin, You're so annoying! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him as they stepped into to Sub Shop.

"Alex, You need to learn not to be out alone after dark! Its dangerous!" Justin realized what Alex was doing and followed her lead. They bickered all the way upstairs, pausing long enough to tell their parents good night. They headed towards their respective rooms. They whispered good night to each other and opened their bedroom doors.

"Justin, wait. What are Juliet's favorite flowers?" Alex asked, pausing outside her room.

"Roses." Justin told her as he closed his door. Alex walked into her room with the realization that Justin had planned for their night, planned for Alex all along.

***Flashback to earlier that morning***

Justin watched as Juliet ran away. He was slightly puzzled by her reaction but he was also excited beyond words about their date later that night. He started to head back to the sandwich shop when something caught his eye. Juliet has ran into Alex. It looked like they were arguing about something when Alex waved her wand and Juliet turned into Harper. Justin's heart broke as he watched his sister and Harper arguing about something. He was about to go over to the two girls and tell them off for messing with his heart like that when he noticed Harper gesturing insistently at Alex. After a pause Alex nodded her head in defeat and Harper practically threw a bag at the other girl. Seeing their argument got Justin's brain working. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to forget Juliet after all.


End file.
